My Other Half
by ThatGirlNZ
Summary: Two twins move to Japan and are attending Ouran High. Don't be fooled by these two though. Their past haunts them. And their present is destroying them. Can the Host Club help? I don't own Any of the Ouran High School characters. I only own my OCs. Just making that clear.
1. Enter Our World

**Well people...This is it. My new story. I watched the whole OHSCH anime and fell in love.**

 **I'm gonna be working on this for awhile soooo... I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I worked hard on Chapter one so read it and tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Avery!" a girl called as she banged her fist against a door. "Avery! Get yourself up! Its time for-"

Before she could finish her sentence the door opened.

"School...Wow. You look really nice!"

"And you don't...What the hell are you wearing?" the boy asked. He looked over the hideous yellow dress she was wearing and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey! Its the school's uniform. I don't want to wear it but...I have to."

The boy rolled his eyes and pushed himself past her. He then made his way downstairs. One of the maids was standing in front of the door smiling. She was his favorite out of them all. His sister walked from behind him and looked at her.

"Hey Yuka! Good Morning!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning to you too, Mistress Trinity and Master Avery." Yuka bowed. "You two look very nice in your uniforms. Would you like breakfast before you head out?"

"We're fine..." Avery answered for both of them.

"O-Oh. Okay. Well then I hope you both have a wonderful day at school. Please be on your best behavior." She said in a motherly tone of voice before opening the door and moving out the way. Avery just grunted before he made his way out the door and to the large car that was waiting for them.

Trinity smiled and gave Yuka a big hug before running after her brother. Yuka watched the two of them walk away. She didn't have much worry in her heart because she knew the two of them would be okay... As long as they stayed together.

Avery opened the door and let his sister climb in first. He went after her and closed the door.

The driver immediately drove off when they settled inside. Avery stared out the window watching whatever they drove by. Trinity on the other hand was bouncing in her seat. She was excited about starting a new school with her twin.

Yes. Avery and Trinity are twins. They looked the exact same! They both had snow white hair that stopped in the middle of their neck. They also both had forest green eyes. The only thing different about them was their personalities. Trinity was always happy and perky. She was the type of person that people found...weird. Avery on the other hand was quiet and kept to himself. Well he tried.

After awhile of dealing with the overly excited girl, Avery groaned.

"Trinity..."

The girl looked at her brother with a big smile on her face. "Yes~" She chimed.

"Can you please...Sit your ass still!" He yelled facing her. "Your rocking the whole damn car!"

"Well soooorry! I can't help being happy! We moved to Japan and are starting at a new school...together! Aren't you happy?"

Avery stared at her for a good minute before forming a small smile. I mean small. "I guess so. But please...act normal or else you're getting tied to the roof."

Trinity looked up and then back at her brother wide eyed. She had a face that said 'Please. Never again.'

"We're here." The driver said as the car came to a stop. Trinity looked out the window and saw a giant pink school outside. Her eyes sparkled. "Oh my gahd! Its-"

"Pink..." Avery said in distgust. His enemy of all colors. He looked at the excitement in his sister's eyes. He also noticed that she was pressed against the window. Smirking he reached and grabbed the handle of the door, opening it.

"Eep!" was the only noise she could make before falling face first into the ground.

Avery laughed and jumped out the car making sure not to step on her. He heard a muffled 'Jerk' before his sister stood to her feet.

"Hmph. Ill get you back for that...sooner or later...but I will." she eyed him evily. He just rolled his eyes. She then turned to the car and looked inside. "Well...Thank you! See you after school!"

The driver nodded and waited for her to close the door. He then drove off.

When the twins entered the school they were surprised by the size of it. There was nobody in the hallways so they both figured that class had started. Avery pulled out a paper that said his name. It also said what class he was in.

"1-A..." He said before putting the paper away. He sighed and made his way up the stairs and through the hallway, followed by his sister. It made him feel slightly better, being in the same class with his other half and all. He smiled faintly before stopping at a door.

"This is it? Let's go in!" Trinity said before opening the door. All the eyes in the class were turned to her.

The teacher cleared her throat before speaking to her. "Hello. Who may you be?"

"Oh. Im a new student here."

"Oh! The new transfer students. I see. But I thought there were two of you?" the teacher said looking at her. Trinity looked back at her confused and turned around. There was nobody behind her. She growled under her breath and walked outside the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Get your ass in there!"

The class all listened to her as the felt confused and shocked. She then returned inside while pulling someone that looked similar to her. Avery.

"Here he is~"

"Sup..." Avery said as he waved once and then glared at his sister.

"Oh. I see well...Why don't you two introduce yourselves."

"Im Trinity Rader! And this is my twin brother Avery Rader! We are transferring here from America. Nice to meet you all." she annouced to the students that were still eying them. Many of them began to whisper about the two. It was mostly about their appearance. How some of the students thought they looked weird and how some thought they were cute.

"I see. Well it is a pleasure to have you two here with us. You may take the available seats in the back." the teacher instructed as she pointed to the seats between a girly looking a boy and another set of red-haired twins.

Avery just shrugged and walked down the aisle to his seat next to the boy. Trinity sat in the seat next to him that was near the other twins. The class had watched as the two walked. The whispering annoyingly continuing.

The twins stared at Trinity causing her to feel slightly uncomfortable. She looked down and away from them. Avery noticed her discomfort and pulled her desk closer to him. His sister smiled as she scooted closer to him also. He placed his elbow on the desk and rested his head on his hand.

* * *

The class went on for what seemed like forever. The teacher continued her ranting. The words coming out of her mouth didn't interest Avery in any way. He just stared ahead, bored. Trinity on the other hand was listening closely and wrote down things that she thought were important.

 **RING!**

The bell went off. Students started to raise from their seats and gather their things.

"Finally..." Avery mumbled under his breath before standing up and stretching. His arm extended and hit something. He turned and saw the girly boy he was sitting next to rubbing the top of his head.

"Oh... Sorry."

"Its okay. You were just stretching. You didn't mean it." The boy said as he looked at him with a smile. Yeah he was definitely a girl. No doubt.

"Uhm...Okay then..."

* * *

The new twins went from classes to lunch to classes. They sat close to each other the whole time. Avery always found himself staring at the "boy" through out the day. Then all of a sudden the bell had rang again.

"Aww. School's over." Trinity pouted before getting out of her seat and turning to her brother. She could tell by the face he had that he was thinking about something. "Avery? You sleeping with your eyes open again?" She waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked before looking up at her. He stood up and rolled his eyes.

"No...Just thinking."

"About?"

"Something... Let's go." He said as he walked away from the desk and out the room. Trinity close behind.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter! I hope you all like it. If you dont...Sorry?**

 **I'll try and get the next one up soon. ^^**

 **Well have a good day and please review!**


	2. What The Hell Are You Guys?

**Here Is chaaapter 2! It starts to get interesting.**

 **I worked really hard on it so I hope you like.**

 **On your mark...**

 **Get set...**

 **READ!**

* * *

It had a been a couple days since the Rader twins started at their new school. Trinity seemed to already be quite use to things. Avery on the other hand was still settling in. The school wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. There were a lot of rich snobs (which was probibley the only bad thing) and barely any bullies. The schools in America were filled with rude, mean, annoying, lowdown people.

The final class had came to an end and students started clearing out the room quickly. Trinity packed up her belongings and walked over to her brother's desk. He was still sitting down and writing into a notebook.

"Aveeerrryyy~" Trinity sang out. Her voice snapped him out of his focused state. He looked up with a face that said 'What the hell you want?'

"School is over for today." She told him before looking down at the notebook he was writing in. "Watcha writing?"

Avery closed his notebook quickly. "Nothing..."

The girl looked at him with suspicion before forming a small smirk. She suddenly placed a hand on her stomach and let out a whine. Her brother looked at her with a bit of a concern in his eyes.

"Ave...Do you have a snack I could eat before we leave? Im huuuungry."

Avery sighed and grabbed his bag. He quickly started to look through it. While he was distracted Trinity reached over and snatched his notebook. She giggled and quickly ran away from the desk then out the room.

"Huh...Hey! Give it back!" Avery growled as he stood up. He ran out after her.

She ran up some stairs and through some hallways. She came to two set of doors. The sign above it read "Music Room 3"

 _Isn't this the abandoned music room?_ She thought before quickly opening the door and running inside. The room didn't look abandoned at all. There were tables, chair, and couches inside. She looked around confused before remembering the person that she was running from. Turning around she met the very angry face of her beloved brother.

"You're dead..." he said taking a step toward her.

"Really? But I feel completely alive..." It took her a second to realize what he meant. Her eyes widened and she dashed away.

The two twins ran all around the room. It looked like a chasing scene in a funny cartoon. They were so busy that they didn't notice the people who had entered the room. They watched the siblings run around, confused as all hell.

* * *

 **Trinity's POV**

I ran in front of a group of people that were standing there just watching. I stopped to see if I knew any of them. I did!

"Hey...Aren't you in my class?" I asked one of them. There were 7 of them. 6 of them were boys and one was a girl dressed as a boy. But it was easy to tell that she wasn't.

"Oh I-" She started to answer but stopped. Her eyes widened when I was tackled to the floor, by Avery.

"You little brat! Give it back!" He yelled.

"Ask nicely!"

"Hand it over or die!"

"That's not nicely!"

"Excuse me..." One of the boys said. He had blonde hair and purple eyes. Avery and I looked at him and then back at eachother. We stood up and dust ourselves off. Avery snatched the notebook from me and while giving one of his famous deathwarning glares. I just smiled.

"Now that you two are finished. May you please tell us who you are?"

"Oh! I'm Trin-"

"Trinity Rader and Avery Rader. Both age 15. Both have blood type O. Zodiac signs are Scorpio. They are identical twins. Avery is older by 5 minutes. They are children to the owners of a very large Music Company. Recently moved here from America." A boy with black hair and glasses interuppted.

"Uuuuuuh. Yeah. What he said."

"Fucking stalker..." Avery said as he eyed the boy. I raised my hand and slapped him in the back of the head. I then looked at them and smiled sweetly.

"Oh! I see. So you two are the new students that people have been talking about?"

Both myself and Avery nodded.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. They knew so much about us. It was time we knew about them.

"Well. I am Tamaki Suoh. This is Kyoya Ootori. The Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Behind him is Takashi Morinozuka. And last but not least is Haruhi Fujioka. We are Ouran High's very own Host Club." The tall blonde stated.

"Ohhhh. Your the guys the we keep hearing all about. Okay then." I said as I took a good look at all of them.

* * *

Some time passed and the Host Club had asked us if we wanted to stick around. Of course I said yes! Once they all were ready, Tamaki announced that the host club was now open. A bunch of girls came running through the doors and spread out.

"Oh god..." I heard Avery mumble under his breath. He didn't seem to want to be anywhere near these guy. I didn't get why though. They were all so cute. I like them.

"Hey. It not that bad. Besides...We could use some friends. Especially you. " I patted my brother on the head. He just rolled his eyes at me and walked over to an empty table. He started staring out the window. I took a good look at him and started giggling.

"Is something funny?" Kyoya said as he walked up next to me.

"Oh. It's just Avery. He looks so cute sitting there. Doesn't he?" I replied looking at him and smiling.

I saw Kyoya stare at my brother for a few second before looking down at his notebook and writing again. It seemed like he was always writing. I wondered what...

 **Avery's POV**

I suddenly heard squeeling and looked to the source. There were some girls around the other twins. They were very close to each other. Looked like they were about to kiss at any second...

"What the..."

"Oh. They do a lot. It's part of their act. Forbidden Brotherly Love and stuff like that." Someone stated. I looked up and saw Haruhi holding a tray with a tea pot and tea cups.

"Oh..." I stared at him for awhile. Was this kid really a boy. It felt like the more I looked at him, the more girly he got. I was convinced that he was a girl. He had to be.

Time passed on as I watched and listened to the host club. I came to realize that most of them- Scratch that. All of them were wierdos. Why would they want to just entertain girls all day. What was the point exactly?

When the last few girls left the room, I stood up and walked over to my sister. She was eating cake with the boy named Honey. He looked like he belonged in elementary. But surprisingly it was his 3rd year at this school.

"Oh! Hi Ave-Chan! Do you want some cake too? It's really yummy!" The boy looked up at me and smiled. It was hard for me not to smile back. I have to admit that he was adorible.

"Nah. Im good..."

Haruhi walked over and took the empty plates from the table. I think he realized that I was staring at him because he looked up at me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why...are you here?" I asked plainly. I caught the attention of the other host. I could tell because they looked at me.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean... Why are you in the host club... Aren't you a girl?"

The other host, except for Kyoya and Mori, all widened their eyes. Tamaki and the twins ran to Haruhi's side, patting her head.

"What do you mean!? Of course Haruhi isn't a girl. That's just silly." Tamaki said quickly. I could tell I was right by how nervous he was.

"But he looks just like a girl. You are one, aren't you?" Trinity said as she got close to her face and examined her.

"I guess you found me out." She said laughing slightly and nervously. I think she was uncomfortable with how close my sister was.

"You two must NOT tell ANYBODY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Tamaki shouted.

"You mean other people don't already know?" Trinity looked at him confused.

"No. And we would like to keep it that way. You see, Haruhi owes us quite a lot of money and she must work here as a host to pay it all back." Kyoya stated as he continued typing away on his laptop. He then looked at my sister and I. "But to ensure that you keep your mouth shut. You will also work here along with us."

My eyes widened as I looked at him like he was crazy. This guy couldn't be serious. Yet from the look on his face...He was.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! What the fuck! How the hell is working here going to keep me from telling people her secret. Not that I was in the first place..." I was very against the idea. I didn't want to spend anymore time with these idiots.

"Well. It will allow us to keep and eye on you. Also...If you wish to continue living a good life then you will have no choice."

I stared at him. Did he really just threaten us. Threaten me.

"I think it'll be fun! We'll do it!" Trinity accepted. I just growled in response.

"Good! From this day on...You two will be apart of the Host club! Trinity will be our respected helper. And Avery will be a host that I will personally train." Tamaki stated.

Trinity giggled and linked her arm with mine. "This should be fun!"

"Life sucks..." I sighed while looking at the ground. I knew the time at this school was going to be REALLY annoying...

* * *

 **Well~ That's chapter 2! As I promised.**

 **I wonder how the host club will be with these two around.**

 **No seriously...I don't even know. It going to make writing Chapter 3 really hard.**

 **Well if you enjoyed, Please Review! Or Follow. Or Favorite. Whatever you want.**

 **Until Next tiiiiime!**


	3. Talented Twins

**Sooo. I've been working on this story a lot.**

 **This chapter shows one of the many talents that twins have.**

 **You also get to know a little about how they are.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"S-So Avery...Why did you decide to join the Host Club? N-Not that you shouldn't have! I'm just curious..." a girl asked shyly.

Avery turned his head from looking out the window. There were two girls sitting with him. He put on the best fake smile he could. "Well...I thought it would be nice to see the smiles of such...beautiful girls." His words caused both of the girls' cheeks to turn red.

"Wow. He's pretty good for a rookie." Tamaki said as he spied on him from the behind a couch. The twins sneaked up beside him and also watched.

"Who would have known that-" Hikaru started.

"he can actually be nice." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi and Trinity walked over to the stalkers. They both rolled their eyes.

"He may act like a loner...But he's got a kind and caring side." She looked at her brother and formed a little smile. "There is a lot about Avery that people don't know... He tries to hide everything. He thinks it's best that way."

Haruhi looked at her then at him. "Best that way...?"

"Yeah. You see... ever since we were born, we've been side by side. We did almost everything together. But then...Something happened right before we started middle school and he changed. It caused us to drift apart...Made it hard for us to spend a lot of time together. It made me sad...I felt like I was missing my other half. Without him I would get bullied so much and go home crying. So...He tries his best to avoid making people bond with him. So he doesn't hurt them."

"Oh wow...What happened to him?" Haruhi asked with a look of sadness and curiosity in her eyes. Trinity just looked down slightly. Haruhi realized that she didn't want to bring back to much of the past. She reached over and patted her on the back.

"S-So...what do you like to d-do?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah. What are your hobbies?"

Avery sat back in his chair and sighed slightly. "I like a lot of things... Cycling... Reading... Gaming... Archery... Singing..."

"Singing?" one of the girls pointed out.

"Yeah... I stopped singing in front of people though...Not because I'm bad...Because someone told me that males weren't suppose to sing. "

"Oh...would you sing for me?"

"Me too!"

Avery's widened. Did they not just hear him. He didn't sing in front of people!

He tried refusing but the girls only began to beg. Eventually he sighed and looked in the direction of his twin. She looked back at him nodding. She walked over and stood by his side.

"Fine..." he stood up and cleared his throat. He started to hum and Trinity joined along.

 **Both: Im an angel with a shotgun... An angel with a shotgun...**

 **T: Get out your guns, battle's begun.  
T: Are you a saint or a sinner?  
A: If love's a fight then I shall die  
A: With my heart on a trigger.**

 **T: They say before you start a war,  
T: You better know what you're fighting for.  
A: Well, baby, you're all that I adore.  
A: If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

 **T: I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
T: Fighting 'til the war's won,**

Trinity formed her hand into the shape of a fake gun. She then pretended to fire it in a random direction.

 **A: I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
A: I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
A: Don't you know you're everything I have?**

Avery gently grabbed his sister's hand and kissed it. He then pulled her into him.

 **Both: And I wanna live, not just survive... tonight.**

 **T: Sometimes to win, you've got to sin.**  
 **T: Don't mean I'm not a believer.**  
 **T: And major Tom will sing along.**  
 **T: Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

 **A: They say before you start a war,**  
 **A: You better know what you're fighting for.**  
 **A: Well, baby, you're all that I adore.**  
 **A: If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

 **T: I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
 **T:Fighting 'til the war's won,**  
 **T: I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

Trinity twirled out of her brother's arms.

 **A: I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
A: Don't you know you're everything I have?**

He reached out and gently grabbed her pulling her back to him.

 **Both: And I wanna live, not just survive...tonight.**

 **T: Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

 **A: Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**

 **Both: Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa.** **Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa.**

 **A: I'm an angel with a shotgun.**  
 **A: Fighting 'til the war's won.**  
 **A: I don't care if heaven won't take me back...**

 **T: I'm an angel with a shotgun,**  
 **T: Fighting 'til the war's won,**  
 **T: I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**  
 **A: I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**  
 **A: Don't you know you're everything I have?**

 **T: And I want to live, not just survive.**

 **A: And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

 **T: They say before you start a war...**  
 **A: You better know what you're fighting for...**  
 **T: Well, baby, you're all that I adore...**  
 **A: If love is what you need, a soldier I will be...**

When they finished everyone was staring at them. They had looks of utter shook (expect Kyoya and Mori) The entire room started to clap their hands. Girls ran all around Avery and Trinity.

"You two were amazing!"

"I loved the way you were dancing!"

"You looked so cute!"

"Please sing and dance for us again sometime!"

"PLEASE!" the girls all begged in unison.

Avery looked at all of them. He felt uncomfortable being surrounded. With his sister still in his arms, he tightened his grip on her.

"Sure. We will." Trinity giggled. She looked back her brother who only nodded.

* * *

The host continued with their jobs when all the girls returned to them. Avery leaned against the wall. He was relieved that he had no more girls to 'entertain'. Singing in front of the group had already worn him out. It wasn't that he didn't like doing it. It was one of his passions! It just felt weird... He had sort of a girly voice when he sang.

"Ave-chan! Ave-chan!" A very high pitched voice called out. Avery looked up and saw Honey and Mori standing in front of him.

"Oh. Hello senpais..." he greeted politely.

"Are you okay? Why are you in the corner by yourself?" Honey asked sadly. "Come play with me and Usa-chan!" He held up his pink bunny to him. He then grabbed hold of his hand and led them to a table.

* * *

 **Trinity POV**

I turned around from picking up dishes from an empty table. I saw Honey, Mori, and Avery sitting together. I giggled. I was happy to see my brother actually making friends. But at the same time I was a little jealous. Well more scared than jealous. I was afraid that my brother would leave me one day. That one day we would completely drift apart.

"Nah...I'm just paranoid..."

I suddenly felt something wrap around my shoulders. I looked left to right and saw the two twins on both sides of me. Their faces were very close to mine. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"U-Uhm. Hi you guys. Is there something wrong?"

"Well we saw you just standing here." Kaoru said.

"What are you thinking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Uhm...Well uh..."

They both walked in front of me and linked their arms. They always had such devious looks on their faces. But at the same time they were so cute. Now I understand why girls always went crazy for them.

"Are you staring at us?" They both asked. My eyes widened and I looked around the room...Obviously blushing. They smirked and got closer to me.

"Is someone shy? Shy girls are always the cutest." Kaoru teased.

Hikaru put his cheek on my cheek. I could feel his breath on my ear. "Maybe we can help you loosen up..."

I had no idea what to do or say. I had never been so close to a boy before. Well...Besides Avery. But that doesn't count! Suddenly something pulled me back. I looked up and saw my other half. He had his death look on. He wrapped an arm around me and growled.

"I dare you to get that close to her again...But just know that after...you'll be in a coma for a long time."

The twins looked at each other and then back to him. They raised both their hands as if surrendering to the police.

After he pulled me away from them. I was smiling up at him. He always came to rescue me when I felt completely hopeless.

"See. That's what happens when you're a pervert." Tamaki told the two waging his finger at them.

Avery stopped walking and glared at him. "You have some nerve...Your a pervert yourself...'Prince'"

Tamaki must have took the words to heart because he was sitting in a dark corner with a giant cloud of gloom over his head. I didn't mean to but I giggled. Is that mean?

* * *

 **There it is!**

 **I DONT OWN that song... Its called "Angel With A Shotgun" by the Cab. Its one of my favorites.**

 **Chapter 4 will be up soon. ^_^**

 **If you liked. Please review!**


	4. Missed School GET SUPRISED!

**Hello my fellow...Readers?**

 **Whatever .**

 **Weee start to really get into the world of ze twins in this chapter. ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Trinity opened the door to her twins room. She slowly walked over to his bed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Avery..." She whined. She lifted his covers and crawled in next to him. He groaned and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her body was shaking yet it felt extremely warm. Almost hot.

"You're sick..." He said with a hint of concern.

"I'm f-fine...We have to get up...for school."

"No. You're staying home..."

Trinity's eyes shot open. Her body quickly went upright and she looked at him.

"And I'm staying here too..."

"B-But!"

"I'm going to take care of you. Now lay back down." He sat up and pushed her back down. Trinity wanted to argue and try to convince him that she was fine. Missing school was thing that DID NOT sit well with her. Letting out a sigh she curled up and closed her eyes. Sleep quickly overcame her and she passed out.

 **AVERY POV**

I climbed over my sister and made my way downstairs. I told the head maid, Yuka, that she wasn't feeling good. She looked at me sadly and nodded. I heard her talking to the school telling them that we wouldn't be in today.

In our family, if someone isn't well then a relative had to take care of them. It was a rule. And since our mother and father didn't live with us...I was the one who had to do it. Don't get me wrong. I do consider the maids to be apart of the family but still.

I found myself busy all during the day. I had asked the maids to make food for Trinity. I took it up to her and fed her.

When it came time for her to take a shower, I carried her to her room. A maid ran her water and undressed her. I wasn't doing that... Then they took her in. While that was happening I went into her closest and picked out something for her to wear.

Now it was my turn. I went to my room and took off my clothes.

"Master...Do you need help?" A voice spoke from the doorway. I turned and saw one of my other favorite maids looking at me.

"Oh...Kimoni. Um...Yeah. Could you help me...take off the bandages?" Yes. I said bandages. My whole torso was wrapped in tight bandages. They covered a 3rd degree burn scar. I had burn scars in many places. On the back of my legs, covering most of my torso, and the side of my upper arms. Even though I got them when I was around 11, they still hurt at times. They were also very sensitive, especially my chest.

"There you go Mistress."

"Kimoni..."

She looked at me before widening her eyes. "I-I meant Master! Im so sorry!"

I didn't get mad. Instead I smiled slightly and walked away to my bathroom. All the maids, that worked with me, sometimes messed up. They were all ordered to call me 'Master'. They were also told to keep the secret, that I was really a girl, to make me happy.

* * *

 **3RD PERSON POV**

A limo pulled up to the Rader residence. The door opened and 7 people climbed out.

"This is where Trin-Chan and Ave-Chan live!?" a very high pitched voice asked.

"It's pretty big." Two voices said at the same time.

"Wow...Its beautiful." A brunette said as they admired the house.

They all walked up to the door and rang the bell. After about 10 seconds a woman opened the door. She was dressed in a maid's outfit.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. We are here to see Avery and Trinity Rader." A tall boy with glasses stated. The woman nodded and let them inside. She walked them to the living room and let them sit down. She then walked over to a wall that had a built in microphone and buttons. She pushed a button and spoke into it.

"Young Master. You have guest."

There was a long silence before she got a reply.

"Who the hell is it?"

"They say that they are your friends."

"Okay. Coming."

Avery was confused. She didn't have friends. She quickly finished wrapping bandages around her before throwing on a belly shirt and some baggy shorts. She thought that it may have just been someone that lived in the area. If it was she hoped that they would see her burns and ran away, hopefully leaving her alone. She ran downstairs, slid down the railing, and walked into the living room.

"Alright Yuka. What is it? Im kinda bu-" Her eyes widened as she saw none other than the Host Club staring at her. They were all confused (Except Kyoya).

"A-Avery...?"

What was she to do now. She didn't want the Host Club of all people to know her secret.

 _Think Avery! Think!_

She put on a bright big smile. "Hey guys!" Her voice suddenly sounded a lot more peppier.

"Oh! Its Trin-Chan! You looked and sounded a lot like your brother!" Honey said enthusiastically.

Avery laughed nervously. "Avery is-"

"Master Avery! The Mistress is being difficult!" A maid shouted from the speaker.

 _DAMNIT!_ Avery quickly turned around and ran back up the stairs. The Host Club looked at each other before following.

Avery barged into the room. Her eyes widened and she quickly ducked as a shoe flew above her. It made contact with the face of the person behind her. Tamaki. She went over to her sister. Her arms wrapped her waist as she lift her up. Trinity flailed around trying to escape. She was thrown on the bed and held down. After a minute she calmed down. Her eyes closed and she fell back to sleep. Avery sat near her and smiled slightly.

"Avery...What's going on?" Tamaki asked in concern.

"Is Trin-Chan okay?" Honey walked over to the bed. He looked at the sleeping girl sadly.

"Yeah. She's just sick... She gets really moody with she's sick."

"Oh...Is that why you two didn't show up at school today?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah...I need to take care of her when she is like this. It's sort of a thing with our family...When someone sick they have to be taken care of by a relative."

"Why don't your parents-" "take care of her?" Kaoru started and Hikaru finished.

"They don't live with us in Japan... They sent me and her to live here...Along with six of our maids from our old home. They look after and take care of us."

They all looked at her and then at Trinity. Kyoya started writing in his notebook. Avery pretty much figured that he took that with him everywhere he went. There was a long silence. Avery could see that Tamaki and the twins were looking over her body. They mainly looked at the burns marks and the bandages that wrapped around her torse.

"I guess...I have some explaining to do..." She said turning and looking down. "Im a girl... I dress like a boy to hide my hideous look..."

She let out a sigh."There was a time where me and Trinity would wear the exact same clothing... People thought we were the cutest twin sisters... But that all changed after I got burned." Her fist clenched and her eyes started to water. "Trinity remained the cute sister when I turned into the monster... Whenever people saw me...they were scared. People thought I was the most ugliest thing you could look at...I was made fun of... Pushed around day in and day out... It caused me to drift a little everyday. Eventually I begged my parents to...let me hide my true self before it disappeared...completely."

The group remained quiet for a some time after she finished. Suddenly Tamaki ran over to wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"MY POOR DAUGHTER! PEOPLE CAN BE SO CRUEL IN THIS WORLD! YOU ARE VERY BEAUTIFUL AND DON'T LET ANYBODY TELL YOU OTHER WISE!"

"Y-Your...hurting me..."

Tamaki's eyes widened before he quickly let go and began apologizing. Avery rolled her eyes and smiled.

* * *

The group had decided to stay and help Avery take care of her sister. Trinity was up and back to herself again by dinner time.

Avery realized that this group wasn't as bad as she thought. When they weren't so busy entertaining girls and being all flirty, they were actually really fun to be around. Time flew by quickly though. Soon it was time for them to leave. The twin sisters walked their guest to the door.

"It was nice having you guys over. Thanks for keeping my sister company and helping her take care of me." Trinity chimed.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"That's what friends are for." Haruhi said with a smile.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow." Kyoya said almost as if ordering them. The twins nodded before waving their official friends off.

* * *

 **THAT'S CHAPTER 4**

 **Oops. Caps is a really big nuisance .**

 **Anyways! You learned alot today! I bet most you figured that 'he' was really a 'she'.**

 **I will have the next up soon.**

 **Review! Fave! Follow! Do all that good stuff!**

 **BYYEEE.**


	5. My Wall Is Up

**Hellooooo! Im back with the next Chapter of my story. Im sorry for it taking so long. I promise to try and be more quick with it.**

 **But anyways! In this chapter you delve deeper into the feelings of Avery.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy.**

 **START!**

* * *

Trinity was in the Host Club's kitchen. Why a music room has a kitchen she would never know. She was at work making some cake and treats for the day. She was feeling much better from the day before and wanted to thank her friends for helping out.

Suddenly the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Trinity." A very serious voice called out. The girl turned and met the face of Kyoya.

"We need your help with something."

The girl took off her apron and set it on the counter. Kyoya led her into the room that held the changing rooms. The host club was standing in front of a rebellious Avery. When she looked closer she saw the twins holding up a kimono while Tamaki rambling on about something.

The Host Club was cosplaying for the day. The theme was 'Feudal Japan' so all the club members were required to wear Kimonos that were similar to ones in the past. Key word, EVERYONE.

"Hell no..."

"But my dear daughter! It will please all of our guest!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Don't care...And I'm not your daughter...Get away from me." Avery stated coldly. Tamaki was now sitting in his corner in his depressed state.

"Come on. You'll look..." "Really cute." Hikaru started and Kaoru finished.

"I don't dress up..." Avery said "I'm not a doll..."

The prince and twins began arguing and pestering her. Avery was as stubborn as could be and refused. Trinity rolled her eyes and giggled lightly. She pushed between the group and stood infront of her twin. She raised her hand to them as if telling them to stop. And they did. She then turned to her sister with a large smile on her face. Avery raised an eyebrow. Before words could come out of her mouth she was tackled into the dressing room that was behind her.

The club members blinked out of shock as a drop of sweat slowly slid down the back of their heads. They did not expect Trinity to tackle her. (Except Kyoya)

"PUT IT ON!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

"GET UNDRESSED! NOW!"

"DONT TOUCH ME!"

"TAKE THIS OFF!"

"BEGONE YOU VILE BEAST!"

The Host all listened in confusion. They began to get nervous and worried.

"Oh my..." Kyoya started "I hope they don't break the mirror in there. That will be quite a mess to clean up. And alot of money to replace."

Haruhi looked at him angrily "Is that ALL you're worried about?"

Suddenly everything went quiet for a few minutes. The curtain of the dressing room moved to the side and out stepped Trinity. She was dragging an unconscious, and dressed, Avery. She flashed them a bright smile.

"All done~" she chimed. "Mori-Senpai can you please take Avery to the couch. "

Mori nodded before picking her up and walking away.

* * *

 **TRINITY P.O.V**

I watched as the gentle giant picked up my sister and walked over to a couch. I could tell the others were wondering how I ended up knocking her out. Simple! If you jab someone really hard in their weak spots then they're bound to go unconscious or at least lose all the breath in their body and I think I'll keep that to myself as of not to scare them. Or cause trouble...

"Well. There you go. The deed is done." I said. Before I could walk away the twins appeared in front of me. They had their usual devious smile on. Uh-Oh!

"Actually. Now it's your turn to change." They both sang before stuffing clothing in my hand and pushing me back into the dressing room.

Honestly. I didn't have a problem wearing the cute outfits the twins gave me. I actually really loved dressing up in general. Especially on Halloween! My mother and father always bought Avery and I the same costumes. Avery always HATED wearing them.

I held up the kimono they gave me. It was beautiful furisode kimono! It represented the bright blue sky with clouds leading down like a path. It was the same as my sister's but more fitted for woman. When I put it on I was surprised by how well it fit. Wait...Didn't they take my measurements before. Hmmmm...

When the club started I went to work. I was pushing a cart that had tea and cake on it. The first table I went to was Honey and Mori's. Ever since I started working for the club I had promised Honey that he would get the first serving.

"Would you like some tea or cake?" I asked with a warm smile.

"Yay! Cake! What kind do you have Trin-Chan?" Honey cheered as he looked over the cart.

I motioned to each cake while telling him. "There's Strawberry Cheesecake. Red Velvet. And Chocolate with chocolate chips because I know how much you love chocolate."

"Wow! They all look so good! Ill take one of each!"

I nodded and placed one of each cake in front of him before turning to Mori. I asked him if he wanted any but he just shook his head in response. The ladies also didn't want any either. I then made my way to where my sister was sitting. I placed a tea cup in front of her and smiled.

"I made it how you like it."

Avery cocked an eyebrow before taking a sip. When she placed it down I noticed a small smile on her face before she said "Thanks."

"What kind is it?" One of the girls she sat with asked.

"It's a special type of tea that my brother created. It's really good. He usually makes it for me when I'm sick or feeling upset." I looked over at Avery. She looked away from me with a hand over her face as if pretending to be shy. The girls all squealed at how cute 'he' looked.

"I want to try it."

"Me too!"

I poured and passed each of them a cup. I watched as they picked it up and took a sip. Their eyes widened before taking a bigger sip.

"That's delicious!" they both cheered.

Avery and I looked at each other before smiling. "You're welcome~"

My next stop was Kyoya. He was closest to Ave and I'm lazy sometimes. He was sitting at a table while typing on his laptop. I watched as his finger flew across the keys. Not once did he make a mistake. Since he was the Vice-President of the Host Club he also had to wear a kimono. It was a black kimono with a stars that formed a cobra. It was really cool and suit him. It also made him look...Handsome. Don't judge me thoughts!

He wasn't paying attention to me but I knew he knew I was standing there. I blushed VERY lightly and placed a cup near him. He stopped typing and looked at me.

"I don't remember asking you for tea." He said with a eyebrow raised. I just giggled.

"Well...It's my way of saying thank you for helping Ave nurse me back to health. Plus your always busy and tea is a good way to relax." I shot him another warm smile before pushing the cart and walking away.

* * *

 **AVERY P.O.V**

 **~After Club Hours~**

Soon the club came to an end. The twins held the doors open and the girls all left. Finally... After we all changed the member gathered around. Except for me. I was leaning against the wall near a window.

"Another job well done!" Tamaki declared dramaticly. I swear he is crazy. I turned my head to look out the window and ignore whatever they started talking about.

Its been a a little over a week since me and Trinity joined this club. I still wasn't use to it. Being apart of their group meant I had to talk and communicate with them and other people. Something I had stopped doing when I was younger. I had locked myself away from everyone ever since the day I decided to hide my true self. Nobody had ever tried entering the wall I had created...Nobody but Trinity. My twin was the only one I held closest to my heart. She was the only one I let get to me. Everybody else that tried to get closer would have only been pushed away even further.

"...I only see two of my three daughters!" I heard Tamaki yell in an almost paniced way.

I rolled my eyes and continued to stay near the window. I suddenly felt weight on both my shoulders. I already knew who it was from.

"Here is your third!" I heard the twins shout.

Suddenly I was in Tamaki's arms and held close to his body. "Oh! My darling! Don't leave daddy's sight ever again!"

I growled and placed my hand on his chest before pushing him away. He flew back a few feet and crashed into both the twins. They fell all fell to the ground. I earned a shock look from my sister and Haruhi.

"Don't..." I squeezed my fist tightly. "Don't EVER TOUCH ME! Don't EVER REFER TO ME AS YOUR DAUGHTER! I have one shitty father I damn well don't want another one!" I yelled. The whole group looked at me with widened eyes. Trinity ran over to me and stood directly in front of me. She pushed my head down so I was to look at her only and gave me a warm smile. My body relaxed quickly. I turned and walked to the entrance of the room then out.

I didn't bother calling my driver to come get me. I just kept walking. Walking through the gates of the school. Walking away from the school. Walking home and to my room. I had enough of the club for one day. When I opened the door to my house I met my other half. She was making the face I hated.

"Where have you been!?" She asked rather loudly.

"Walking home?" I replied as I walked past her. She grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"What is wrong with you. What you did to Tamaki was really unnecessary. Yes you don't like when people touch you. But did you need to push him like that!? He's our friend!"

"He's YOUR friend! They are all YOUR friends!" I snapped. Her eyes widened and she let go of me.

"You will always be wanted... They can see and get to know the real you...No matter what you will have no problem getting by in the world. People barely turn on you! And even when they do you're never affected! You never get scared to let people in!" I yelled. I could feel myself getting angrier with every sentence.

"That's because I have you..." I heard her say. My eyes softened as I stared at her confusedly.

"Having you with me makes me strong. I'm not afraid to get hurt by others because I know that you will be there for me. Even when we grow up... And even when if we aren't together for some crazy reason. You'll still be my other half. And I'll have no reason to be afraid." She looked up at me and gave me one of her big sweet smiles.

I just looked down. What was I suppose to say...

* * *

 **3RD PERSON P.O.V**

The next day at school was a bit odd. Avery was a lot more silent then usual. At lunch she ate outside under a tree. Whenever Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, or any of the club member tried speaking to her she would end up walking away. She had been ignoring them. That was until the time for her to go to the music room came.

Avery opened the door to the club and walked in. Everyone was already there, including Trinity. They were all getting things ready, except Tamaki who was sitting in a corner with his knees to his chest. She sighed and began walking to the depressed Prince. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched her curiously.

"Hey..." she quietly called out to him. He slowly turned and faced her with tears sliding down his face.

"I uh..." Avery clenched her fist as she tried to forced the words out "I'm sorry..." The club members all looked at her surprised before smiling slightly. Well...most of them.

Tamaki sat still for moment before suddenly jumping to his feet. He grabbed her hand and started rubbing his cheek against it happily. "Oh I'm so happy my darling daughter isn't mad at me anymore! I was so worried! I thought you hated you da-"

A vien formed on Avery's forhead before her fist flew across the top of his head. "That still doesn't mean you can touch me! And I'm not your kid gat damnit!"

Everyone began laughing as they watched the two.

 _That's my other half for you..._ Trinity thought before giggling and running over to her.

* * *

 **Poor Avery... Are you guys starting to finally understand her more? I hope so!**

 **I know it might seem like the whole story is mostly focused on her but I promise it not. Im trying my best to balance between both Raders.**

 **I have no idea what the next chapter will be about... Yep... Shit...**

 **Well while I panic mentally. See you next time!**


End file.
